Ennimago
Ennimago is a form taken by Enninisotera when undergoing her duties as a Primarch. She has an affinity for evolution and growth, as well as insects. Appearance Ennimago bears a resemblance to Enninisotera's Dragonfly Form with two key differences: * Enni's exterior is cloaked in a smoky dark aura. This includes the outside of her dress, her teeth and her antennae, but does not include her wings or crown. * She now has eight wings instead of six. These wings are each infused with one of the four Order essences and usually organized such that their sequence on the left side is reversed on the right side. Enni can retract the wings into her back. While retracted, she can change the wing's "Order" at will. ** Solaris Wing: A radiant wing with solar flares dancing around the edges. The top edge of the wing has eyelash-like extrusions. The Solaris emblem is in black and makes up the wing's inner pattern. Slight resemblance to her Empress Form's wings. ** Kronos Wing: A regular dragonfly wing with light blue screens displaying what looks like DOS-terminals within them. A large clock hand with blue lights makes up a central shaft that the wing. The Kronos emblem marks the tip of the clock hand. Slight resemblance to her Dragonfly Form's wings. ** Animus Wing: A green dragon's wing with veins that resemble the Animus emblem visible on the membranes. Functioning claws are on the top edge, halfway down the wing. Slight resemblance to her Wyvernfly Form's wings. ** Vacuo Wing: A rip in the air with an edge that looks like torn paper. The inside of the wing shows a galaxy with a single star constellation resembling the Vacuo emblem. Has a light sucking effect. Slight resemblance to her Noxia Form's wings. Personality Behind the imposing, yet beautiful aura of darkness, Ennimago is still just the same old Enni. Same old vain, bold, lovable Enni. However, given a position of power and a couple of years to mature, she has become more responsible than she once was. She now sees most other Architects as younger siblings, even though many are actually significantly older than her. Whether she's protective, playful, condescending or strict with them varies from Architect to Architect. No matter which stance she takes, the evolution of others as Architects is always her primary focus. Origins Rising to Primarch It hadn't been very long that Enninisotera had been wandering the Arc before she underwent a dramatic change. The Archons had viewed many different realities with different Architects placed under their supervision as Primarch, a position they were in need of to watch over the Architects while they could not. While Enni was lacking in experience, it was shown that in five years time, she would have accumulated enough Valor and undergone numerous transformations, ultimately reaching a stage that no amount of experience would be able to progress further. At that point, she was easily a suitable candidate who had proven her loyalty and initiative to the Archons time and time again. Waiting for 5 years wasn't really an option, so the Archons granted little Enninisotera the ability to access her projected future instantly. In addition, she was infused with the elements of the four orders: Light, Time, Life and Void. This triggered a new transformation beyond her maximum potential. This form she dubbed "Ennimago". The Oasis Since most of the power came to her from the Archons, Enni refuses to acknowledge it as her own. Therefore, she rarely uses it outside of her duties as a Primarch, since that was its initial purpose. Enni usually roams the Oasis as Enninisotera, walking among the other Architects as an equal. Powers & Abilities * Inheritance: Ennimago has every ability that Enninisotera has available to her at Tier 5. These include: ** Telepathy with bugs. ** Walking on walls and ceilings. ** Pincer teeth sharp enough to chew through light metal. ** Mach 1 flight. ** The ability to spawn any kind of bug, real or imaginary, from her throat. ** The ability to biologically produce powders based on what she eats. ** Shadow-elemental magic. ** Magic pertaining to all of the four orders: Spatial, Temporal, Life and Energy magic. ** The ability to summon avatars based on deities from her original world. * Entomorph: Enni can shoot rays from her fingers that temporarily transform any sentient being they touch into an insect of her choice. * Revert: Ennimago can morph back to Enninisotera before embarking on Missions. She will be able to obtain Valor and oppose the Forgotten on a personal whim if she chooses to revert, but her Tier level will drop to its original value. Category:Stubs